The Fall of Ladybug, is the Rise of Lady Papillon
by Marichat4ever
Summary: After years of her being in America, Marinette has returned, and she's nothing like she used to be before. Ladybug's back as well, but her Luck ran dry long ago. How will our new and old hero's feel, about their old leader and friend, becoming their newest and greatest enemy? This has a LOT of themes to it, also having some romance, friendship, and etc.. BTW: Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth
1. Lady Luck's Luck Ran Out

Just what the hell was she thinking? She knew better than to do it on her own. She knew she should have waited for Chat noir to show up. And yet… she didn't.

Marinette had made the grave error, of fighting their worst enemy- Alone.

She had accidentally stumbled upon an old observatory, and when she was about to leave, she noticed an Akuma leaving a large window in it. So after fighting the villain it had akumatized, she quickly recharged, and headed back for the observatory.

When she had somehow navigated her way through it, she happened upon a large circular room, where there was nothing but pure darkness. All over the floor, pure white butterflies all laid asleep, waiting for the moment they would be transformed and used. She had tiptoed around them all, and when she reached the center of the room… it was all over.

Hawkmoth must have known she was coming before she had even arrived. He was completely prepared, and trapped her in mere minutes. He had hit her in the back by his staff, and once she stood, he attacked her with no mercy. He never landed a finger on her, yet was able to hit and bang her up pretty bad, while dodging every single one of her moves with ease.

She should have remembered, that good or evil, he was a grown man, and had much more experience with his Miraculous. But realizing this too late, he had pushed her down to the floor hard, and cuffed her down to the ground.

When she had looked up, she had seen all the butterflies shivering in a tight corner. Not afraid of her, but of their own master. And for good reason it seemed. This man would go to far and extreme lengths to get what he wanted… So far and extreme, that it would even cause bloodshed.

Before she could even react, he had grabbed her earings, and had ripped them right out of her ears.

At that moment, she couldn't register anything anymore, as her transformation slowly left her. He didn't see her real form though, as he stalked off silently, feeling nothing for what he had just done. Once he left the room, the butterflies all surrounded her, as the cuffs on her wrists let her go.

She didn't move at first, feeling to numb, weak, and in shock to realize what had just happened. It had happened so fast. Too fast. She slowly sat up, and then it all hit her.

Blood slowly started to drip onto the floor underneath her, coming from her earlobes, that had been ripped unashamedly and wickedly. The pain started to sink in, and she couldn't keep in the shriek that exited her mouth. She heard it not, coming from her mouth, for her ears being to mush in pain to function. She continued to scream from the pain, even though the butterflies were the only ones who could hear her. She continued screaming, but no longer was it of her pain, but of her Kwami.

She stood up quickly, her cries still echoing from the walls, and ran to the door she saw Hawkmoth leave through. She started to pound on the door, crying uncontrollably. But no one answered her. No one cared. And yet, while knowing this, she still continued.

After what felt to be hours, she fell to the ground, and passed out. When she awoke, she was in her bed at home. She sat up quickly, and her hand went slowly to her ears, to check if any of it was real.

Dried Blood.

She then looked to the end of her bed, where a swarm of butterflies sat peacefully. They stared at her silently for a moment, before they one by one, slowly left through her bedroom. She didn't react at first, until she caught on to the fact that they had all worked together to fly her home. Not on hawkmoths orders, but on their own. This still didn't change a very important fact though.

Hawkmoth had stolen her Miraculous.

* * *

The next day, her mother opened her trap door and looked in.

"Marinette," she called,"Time to wa- Oh!"

Sabine was surprised to see marinette all dressed and ready to go to school. Never before has Marinette gotten up early, unless for special reasons, but to be fully awake at that! Sabine also took notice that marinette's hair was fully down, and blocking her ears.

"Sweetie, you're awake early. Why did you put your hair down, I thought you didn't like it that way? It looks beautiful."

Marinette looked to her mother, with the most monotone look Sabine had ever seen, and she had met Gabriel Agreste(christmas special)!

"I need to get to class earlier starting today. As for my hair, I decided I'd leave it down from now on."

Even her voice was monotone! Sabine slowly nodded.

"Alright then dear…"

Marinette left the bakery, leaving both of her parents confused, and slightly worried. What had happened to their daughter? Little did they yet know, that marinettes friends would be even more worried. Half an hour later, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were all waiting outside the school, for their Bluenette friend to arrive. When the warning bell rang, they all sighed and headed in.

"Well, I guess it's just one of those days," Alya said,"She'll probably skid into class right as the teacher calls her name for attendance."

They all shared a light laugh, remembering all the times they had seen her do that. When they entered the class room however, they were shocked to see marinette already in her seat, studying. They didn't know which one was more shocking; marinette being early to class, or her Studying in school before it even started. The three walked over to her, and Alya pointed a confused yet accusing finger.

"When did you even get here?! We've been standing out front for the past fifteen minutes!"

Marinette looked up, shocking them by her monotone look and voice,"Half an hour ago. I came to class early to work."

They stared at her in shock for a moment, before they started to panic. Nino started to frantically text Sabine and tom, asking if marinette had a twin sister that was her opposite. Adrien panicked and asked the teacher if what Marinette said was true, while Alya shook Marinette, in hope that maybe she was sleepwalking and sleep talking.

"Marinette!" Alya practically yelled,"What is up with you?! Why are you so monotone?! Why is your hair down?! I mean, it looks cute and all. You should do it more often, but still- What is wrong?!"

Marinette slowly removed Alya's hands, picked up a small stack of papers, and walked up to Mme. Bustier. She set the papers down gently on her teachers desk.

"I'm done."

Mme. bustier quickly read through them, before smiling up to Marinette happily,"I'll file them all in immediately. With all this, your grades will probably be the highest in the class. But," Mme Bustier smiled reassuringly,"Are you really sure about your choice? It's awfully far away, and on such short notice as well…"

Marinette nodded,"I'm sure. I've actually put a lot of thought into it, and I'm positively happy with my decision."

Mme. bustier smiled wider,"Alright then."

She unlocked a drawer in her desk and pulled out a large packet. The rest of the class had already started to pile in, and they were all watching in confusion as to what was going on. Mme. bustier signed a few pages of the packet, and handed it to marinette.

"I'm going to write a short note to Mr. Damocles. You can take the note and the packet to him after this session. After your parents sign it, I'll help you send it all through."

Marinette nodded,thanked her, and went back to her seat. Alya leaned over to look at the packet.

"What's that?"

Marinette put it into her backpack,"Nothing you need to worry about."

Alya frowned, before noticing that Marinette wasn't wearing her normal pink purse. The purse that Marinette wore, literally, everywhere. Even when they went to the pool, she still wore it. Something was definitely up. She was about to question her more, when Mme. Bustier started her lesson. She would just have to wait until after class. Sadly enough though, the second class was over, Marinette grabbed the note from Mme. Bustier, and fast walked to Mr. Damocles office. She didn't return until the start of the end of the next class. During lunch, she had headed back home, and returned just as their next class started. When school was finally over, the three friends tried to talk to her, but she just went to Mr. Damocles office again, before heading straight to the Library, and stayed there for about 2 whole hours.

The next day, it was all the same. It continued for at least a month. She would avoid any and all confrontation, and would answer bluntly in a monotone voice whenever they could talk to her. She always wore her hair down, and she never even touched her old purse. When they had gone to the bakery, her parents said that it happened overnight, and that they had no idea what had happened. It wasn't just her though- it was also Ladybug.

Alya and Chat Noir had both spoken about it before, and after telling him that she was Rena Rouge, they both went to Master Fu, who said he didn't know anything. It was the honest truth though. Neither Master Fu, nor any of the Kwamis, knew what had happened to Ladybug. She had missed the last 4 akuma's, and they had to take them to Master Fu, who was able to use his and Wayzz's healing magic to purify them. He was luckily able to also do the Miraculous Cure as well. But they still didn't know what had happened to Ladybug.

Alya would keep hold of the Fox Miraculous until ladybug could show up, and then everything would go back to normal.

What they didn't know though, was that things would never again be the same…

As for Marinette, they never expected what next would become of her.

* * *

Alya, Adrien, and Nino all walked into the bakery early, trying to catch Marinette before she left. When they entered the shop however, they were surprised to see tom and Sabine frowning sadly. The two most happy and loving people they had ever met, looked like they were just told their entire family had just been killed by the Plague. Alya came over to Sabine.

"Sabine? What's wrong? Is Marinette still here, or did she already leave?"

They were shocked to see Sabine break down at this and start bawling out tears. They looked to Tom who started to comfort his wife sadly. He looked to them sadly.

"She left last night… She's probably half way there as we speak."

The three blinked in shock. "What?"

Tom noticed their confused looks, and sighed upsetedly. "Of course she didn't say anything. Why would she, with the way she is now?"

Tom took them all up to the living room, and they all sat down on the couches. Sabine was calming down, but she still had tears coming from her eyes. Tom was silent for a moment before he looked to them solemnly.

"Marinette left to America last night."

Silence was his answer, until Alya screamed at the top of her lungs.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

They couldn't believe this. What?! Why did she leave? How could she leave? Why were her parents not freaking out more than being upset?!

"That, packet? That was a transcript to accept an out of the country scholarships. She had received 2 of them a while ago, and she decided to accept them. Somehow, in the past month, she was able to raise her grades, GPA, and credit points high enough to graduate 2 years early. She went through all the paperwork on her own, and was able to find a loophole that allowed her to graduate yesterday. She didn't even hesitate on leaving last night."

They looked in shock at Tom. What was happening?

Sabine had calmed down,"She'll be staying with Tom's sister, who lives near the college she'll be attending. She's already planned her whole future out… and she made it very clear that she won't miss it here…"

Tom nodded sadly, and a single tear came to his eye,"She said that she couldn't stand being in Paris anymore, and that if she stayed any longer, she'd go insane from all the terrible memories of what had happened. We don't know what had happened last month, but whatever happened, _that's_ the reason why she left…"

Alya hiccuped through her own tears, that had suddenly started to fall,"Why… why didn't she tell us?"

Adrien looked out the window, towards the airport.

'Why?' he thought,'Why did it have to happen again… First his dad… now Marinette…'

He clenched his fist and glared, as a single tear left his eye,'Why did every designer become emotionless, and unable to see others pain?'

Halfway across the Atlantic Ocean, Marinette was sitting alone in a corner of First Class on a plane. She looked out the window, out towards the sea, and regretted every decision she had made up till that point. She wished she didn't leave Paris. She wished she had at least told her friends. She wished that she had never gone into hawkmoth's lair alone… She wished that she had someone like Tikki, to help her make up for it…

But she didn't. Not anymore. She was all alone. She would never get her Kwami back…

But as she curled herself into a little ball in her seat, slowly crying herself to sleep, she didn't know of what would happen in the future.

She didn't know that she _would_ get Tikki back, and that in the process of such, she would get them _all_.


	2. Coming back ain't easy

5 years later…

A private plane landed in the airport right on the outskirts of Paris. Inside, 4 woman all sat near the windows, looking out at the scenery before them. Three women all sat huddled up together at a single window, which held the best view of the Eiffel Tower. The other young woman however, sat silently across from them, looking around at the city.

It had been too long. Frankly, she wished it had been longer, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avoid coming here in the end.

The plane stopped completely, and they were finally excused to leave. The 3 older women grabbed their suitcases and talked in American English as they climb down the steps of the plane, and into the limo. The fourth woman steps off the plane, to be greeted by the warm light of the Parisian sun.

The sun radiates off of her blue hair, that fell down straight and shiningly. She wore a sleeveless white blouse with pinkish-purple jewel buttons, and a pinkish-purple flowing skirt that ended mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of matching pink heels, Large white shades to hide her eyes, mascara, and a light shade of pink lipgloss. She held a white tablet held closely to her chest, and you couldn't see her ears through her thick layers of blue hair. She walked down the steps carefully, and stepped inside of the limo. Suddenly, one of the older woman spoke to her in english.

"Marinette?" she called,"I was thinking that we might stop by your parents bakery on the way to meeting Mr. Agreste. Knowing you, you most likely didn't tell your parents that you were coming back. That and plus, well… We _really_ want to have your parents macarons again! You hardly ever make them anymore, and we absolutely loved the flavoring and taste."

Marinette nodded,"Of course," she spoke in a monotone sounding english. "We can schedule for a five minute stop. I'll inform them of my plans to stay while you purchase your Macarons."

The third woman sighed and shook her head,"Yep, this job will be perfect for you. You know, Gabriel used to act like you did in high school. He was more cheerful, kind, and selfless. I think you're falling into his footsteps, my dear."

Marinette simply nodded,"With his position in society, I take that as the actual compliment it holds."

The woman deadpanned,"Of course you do…"

Marinette looked out the window as the limo drove off. She had without a doubt, missed Paris. But that didn't imply that she had ever wished to return.

* * *

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Chloe, all made there way to the Dupain Cheng Bakery. The four had gotten much closer friends in the past 5 years, with Chloe even learning to be nicer to people.

With the sudden disappearance of Ladybug, Master Fu had at first needed to use his and Wayzz's energy to purify the akuma's and use the Miraculous cure. After several weeks, this had taken a toll on his and his Kwami's health, and they learned that they needed to wake the fox and the bee miraculous, as well as pass Wayzz on.

Of course, Adrien had put in his own input for who the three chosens would be, and frankly, he never before wished that he had changed his mind on them. With all 4 Miraculous, they were able to purify akuma's and use the Miraculous cure easily. It did make them slightly exhausted afterwards, but it was to be expected.

Tikki and Ladybug were the only ones able to do it on their own, even without the help of each other. Master Fu had once before told them that if ever a Ladybug chosen were to almost be akumatized, the second the butterfly touched her, no matter how she felt, the akuma would be purified immediately. She could be knocked out unconscious, and it would still have the same effect.

The four had gotten accustomed to working with each other in battle fairly quickly. Especially since they had no problem revealing their identities. Ladybug was right when she said to hide their identities to protect those they loved, but that had backfired on her terribly. Because Adrien didn't know her identity, he didn't know of what had happened to her.

They had all asked Fu, Wayzz, and Plagg, who Ladybug really was, but due to the magic of the miraculous(and Fu's morals to keep a secret till the time was right), they couldn't tell them.

Right after the 4 of them had their first battle together, they revealed themselves at master Fu's, and they got better and better from that.

They never doubted the fact, however, that they would have been even better with Ladybug.

When it came to mentioning the spotted heroine, well… they just tried not to. Whenever someone even mentioned the name Ladybug, Chat would freeze over and would become unresponsive for the next 12 hours. Plagg would complain about how it wasn't funny anymore, because Adrien wouldn't even react when Plagg shoved Camembert under his nose. Plagg tried to play it off as if he didn't care, but everyone knew that it had hit him just as much as it had Adrien. After a month of Ladybug going MIA, Plagg had woken up one night panting and sweating. They had all gone to Master Fu, who was able to calm Plagg and get him to explain.

Apparently, Plagg told them, ever since the last akuma fight Ladybug had shown up at, Tikki had been put into her dormant state inside of the Miraculous, and that he had woken up because Tikki had felt a spike in her chosens energy. When they all asked what that meant, Wayzz explained that it meant that Ladybugs chosen would not be wearing the earrings again for a longtime. Possibly even years depending on how bad the spike felt.

When they had arrived back home, both Adrien and Plagg were too depressed to do anything. Nathalie had complained that he looked sick, and let him have the day off. Plagg was too upset to even complain of not having any more Camembert, after he had finished what would naturally take him 5 minutes, in a full blown hour. It was a down moment for them both.

The four walked up to the bakery door, chatting excitedly about some combo moves they could try to create for the next Akuma battle. Adrien opened the door, yet he and they others stepped aside as 4 women were just exciting.

Adrien smiled politely,"Please, ladies first."

2 of the woman seemed confused, but the third smiled politely,"Merci."

The woman told the other 2 something in what the others had to guess to be English, and the 2 smiled politely at Adrien, telling him thank you in french. He nodded, and the 3 woman excited. Alya looked after them as they walked up to a limo.

"That language, that was english, correct? I wonder if they're from the U.K.? Hmmm…"

"Close. America." a voice startled them from behind,"Same language. Different accents and vocabulary."

They turned to look to the women that had spoken, but she was already passing them. Her long blue hair flowed in the wind behind her as she walked past them. She stopped at the door of the limo, before she turned to look towards them. She pulled off her shades, and offered a dormant smile, "Agreste, I presume?"

Adrien looked on in surprise, before he lightly nodded. His answer helped the ladies smile grow slightly more real,"Then I'd expect our paths to cross again soon."

With that, she pulled her shades back on, and stepped into the limo, the Chauffeur closing the door behind her. When she drove off, they four looked to one another in confusion, before they entered the bakery, to find a shocking sight.

Sabine was crying into her husbands arms, as he cradled her shaking body close to him, to help her stand. Alya rushed over in panic,"Sabine! What's wrong- what happened?!"

Sabine was silent for a moment, before she burst into louder wails and tears. That's when the four noticed her light smile, and saw that she was crying with what was a mix of sadness and joy. Tom sighed and looked towards them unsurely.

"Did you- see that woman whom had exited? With the blue hair?"

When they nodded, Tom exhaled a long and slow breath,"it was her… it was- Marinette…"

Time stood still as this fact started to clear into their minds, their eyes slowly widening. Chloe was the first to speak,"What?"

Tom sighed,"We're happy to see her again, no doubt about it, but- arrgh!" He growled lowly in slight frustration,"Her reason for returning is what upsets us…"

Sabine wiped away most of her tears and sniffed,"She, she came b-back, only for a w-work transfer… Her bosses c-came with her to see through the tr-transfer…"

Nino stood in shock, not truly being able to focus on what was being said. He only snapped out of his daze, when he started to hear whimpers escape Alya, and he and Chloe rushed to comfort her as well. Adrien on the other hand had very different emotions. And with all of those emotions, the main one he was feeling- was anger.

Could you really blame him though? She had left, without so much as a word, and then comes back years later, for work! If what she had said earlier to him was any hint, then she most likely was going to be working for his father.

Adrien frowned deeply at this. How could she have left? She hardly spoke to them for a month, was cold and cruel to them whenever she spoke a word, and then left! In the middle of nowhere, just- packed her bags, and left them! Not even her parents knew the real reason she had wanted to leave. Whatever the reason was though, the four heroes had agreed, it wouldn't be good enough.

Ladybug had disappeared briefly before her, but that was different. She could have a choice of a million reasons for leaving. Her Kwami was in a dormant state, so who knew? Ladybug hadn't been rude to them either, and she could have left for the better good. Marinette on the other hand… her excuses were limited.

She had been ruthless in showing her disliking towards them all, and had made it clear after she left, that she wanted nothing to do with any of them. By what it seemed, she only called her parents about 4 times a year, and each time lasted around five minutes, before she dropped the call to continue working. It was ridiculous.

She had broken their hearts when she had left, not saying a word to her friends, and not caring for her parents feelings. Her mother couldn't smile for an entire month! Her father wouldn't pun, laugh, or joke for just as long...

Adrien didn't know why Marinette had left, but the way she left, and the no reasoning… was unforgivable.

* * *

Upon arriving back home later, he had entered his father's mansion to be greeted by Nathalie, whom for some reason, seemed more chipper than usual. She was wearing a happy smile. A real one.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her, before smirking and saying jokingly,"You look happier than usual. Whats up- did you learn you're getting less work or something?"

Nathalie smiled wider,"Actually, yes. As much as I loved being in charge of you all day," she said jokingly in return,"Your father has put someone else in charge of you. She will be in charge of your schedule, your lessons, your academic activities, diet, and etcetera. Your father will be taking some extra trips from now on, and I will be needing to accompany him."

Adrien nodded,"I get it. Honestly, I would be ecstatic in your shoes. Like I said- less work. Sooo, who's taking your place?"

Nathalie looked towards his father's office,"She's actually going to be your fathers apprentice. Seeing as you obviously won't be inheriting your father's company-"

"By my own choice, might I add." Adrien said,"Because I would hate it, and the company would fail within two weeks."

"Adrien, don';t be ridiculous," she smirked,"It would fail in a small matter of days." He snorted at the sincerity of her words. "Anyways. Your father had hired her while she was abroad in America, and after careful consideration, him and all those elite on his team, have decided she would be the perfect candidate. She's currently speaking with your father in his office. She arrived not long ago. I believe, if memory serves me correct, you knew her back in high school?"

Adrien's eyes widened in shock and fear at hearing this. _Oh, no._

The door opened up fully, and Marinette walked up beside Nathalie, offering Adrien a polite smile. But he saw through it. It was the same smile he used for a photoshoot, whenever he was overly tired or upset. 100% fake.

"Correct." Marinette stated,"Me and Adrien used to be… friends."

Adrien resisted the urge to yell at her for leaving him and her other ' _friends'_ , without so much as a goodbye. His father walked over, with a light nod.

"Yes, well, let's hope to rekindle said friendship, so that the two of you may get along. Besides, from here on out, you two will basically be stuck to one another like glue. Adrien?" His father turned to him,"As Nathalie should have informed you, Marinette will be working not only as my apprentice, but starting tomorrow, your assistant. She will be in charge of all that Nathalie was, and if you need anything, you will come straight to her."

Adrien sighed. _Great, just what he wanted..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! It took me sooooo long to find out where this chapter was hiding on my google docs. Any-who... Hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh! And for those of you Nooroo lovers, he will either appear on the next chapter, or the one after that. But once he shows up, you'll never see a chapter without him. Enjoy!**


	3. First day on the Job

Inside of a large observatory, Nooroo layed sadly in the darkness of his owners hideout, surrounded by a hundred white butterflies. It was dark, and quite, minus the small ray of light, that came from the center crack in the window. It was the only light Nooroo ever truly got to see most of the time.

Suddenly, the balls of his wings twitched, and his senses spiked up. The butterflies around him must have felt it too, because they were all starting to flutter about, anxious of what would happen. But Nooroo knew what it meant. The dread that he always felt. The bile feeling that swirled in his stomach when the worst was to come. The temptation to flee at the first chance he got, yet knowing that it was no use.

His chosen was here.

Nooroo would always try to stop it, but it was never any use. His chosen was always good, until he wasn't. And it wasn't just this one, but all of his chosens in the past as well.

Some would start off good, being a hero, and giving him hope for a brighter future, but then they would fall. Some started off with him as already fallen. In the end, they would always be evil, and misuse his miraculous.

At some points, it got so bad, that Nooroo wondered if it would ever change. If he was destined to live on forever, being used for evil. If maybe, in the end, he wasn't meant to be used the same as the other Kwami's.

His current chosen had a knack of telling him such. On some days, before transforming, Hawkmoth would make sure that Nooroo understood, that things would never change for him. That he would never see the light of day. After a while, Nooroo started to believe it as well. He would stop answering to his chosen, remaining in a dormant state, knowing it was no use to even try.

But little did he know, that today would be different.

His chosen entered the room, and Nooroo floated up to the stand in the middle of the room, expecting to be immediately transformed. When his chosen stayed silent, staring at the Kwami long and hard, he couldn't understand what was wrong. The look on his chosens face… was one he had never seen been given to him by a human before. It was a look he would always receive however, from all the other Kwami's.

A look of sorrow, pity, empathy, and condolence.

He had never seen this face on a human before, when it was faced towards him.

"Nooroo," he said,"As you know, I am getting older. I have recently learned that I am coming down with a certain illness, one that will unfortunately keep me from truly transforming."

...What?

Hawkmoth continued,"I have spoken to Le Paon, and she has agreed upon a transfer with your Miraculous. You will be received by your next chosen come tomorrow. You will continue to be used and treated the same. Once they obtain Chat Noir's miraculous, we will send you the peacock brooch and the ladybug earrings."

Nooroo swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded slowly. He hated this. Now he was going to be sent to another chosen, who would treat him just as bad, if not worse. If anything, he hoped that they would at least be bad at the job, and would lose quick enough for Chat Noir to find them out.

"Sir," Nooroo spoke cautiously,"May I inquire my next chosens name?"

Hawkmoth shook his head,"I don't even know if it's male or female, so I don't know their name either. Le Paon is the one doing the transfer. Apparently, she has had this chosen in her grasp for several years, and has trained them perfectly for the job, so don't worry about getting a newbie for a chosen."

Great, just great. That was what Nooroo was hoping for; someone who didn't know what they were doing.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

Adrien grumbled lightly at the sound of knocking on his door. He was lying on his stomach, with Plagg laying on top of Adriens back. Adrien didn't want to wake up yet.

 _Knock knock knock_

Adrien sighed, and lightly slid Plagg off of his back, getting up in the process. He made his way over to the door, and opened it, giving a deep grumble.

"Nathalie, what is it?" he opened his eyes," Can't I slee-?!"

Marinette stood there, looking Adrien up and down, before she raised her hand to cover up a small smile at his attire. "Goodmorning Adrien."

Adrien just blinked at her a few times, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Why the heck was she- Oh. Right. Yesterday had actually happened. Marinette had come back to Paris, and was now working/living with them. Adrien sighed and ruffled his bed head with a single hand.

"Morning..."

Marinette let her hand fall to her side, and her face returned to monotone. "You have a photoshoot in the park in an hour and a half. Be ready and downstairs in one hour."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her and looked her dead straight in the eyes,"Quick question. How long will you act more monotone then Nathalie and my father?"

She narrowed her eyes in return, but her voice level didn't change,"One. Hour. Hurry it up, will you? Better to be early than late."

With that, she turned and walked off. Adrien sighed and shook his head. He didn't like this Marinette. Frankly, he wasn't happy with her in general, but he still would have preferred the good old happy-go-lucky over _this_.

Adrien walked back into his room, took a shower, and got changed. After he had finished getting ready, he looked to the clock, and found that he still had a good fifteen minutes. He sat down next to Plagg, who was happily munching away at Camembert on the couch. Adrien pulled out his phone, and started to look at the updates Alya had made to the Ladyblog. It seemed that Hawkmoth had been on some sort of Hiatus for a while. Oh well. It wasn't like it was bad news. Just slightly suspicious.

Plagg floated onto Adriens shoulder,"What's up?"

Adrien nodded lightly,"Plagg, what do you think's up with this? Hawkmoth used to send out an akuma every week. He hasn't done anything for an entire month."

Plagg snorted lightly,"Hope for the best, and wish to us Kwami's that he's stopped."

Adrien shook his head,"Not is probably a calm before a storm."

Little did Adrien know, how correct he was.

* * *

This was awkward. Too awkward. Adrien was sitting beside Marinette in the limo, as they were driving off towards the photoshoot.

Marinette was looking over Adriens schedule for the week, making some small adjustments to better get through things. Adrien was honestly hating this. He wanted to talk to Marinette, and ask her what had happened in the years.

But he couldn't will himself to do it. It was an awkward silence, and he couldn't find the power in him to try and bring up a conversation with her. Luckily for him, she did the job.

She swiped her finger on the tablet,"If you do an exceptional job on the photoshoot, we might just be done in half an hour early. With that, would you perhaps prefer for me to move your Piano lessons to before noon, so that you may have an extra hour with your friends for lunch?"

Adrien looked up to her in surprise,"Oh um, y-yes please…"

Adrien was surprised by two things here. For one, Marinette was trying to organize his schedule, not to benefit his critique, but instead his enjoyment. Which was not something he was used to with Nathalie and his father. With how she had been acting, Adrien had expected just the same from Marinette.

The other thing that surprised him, was the fact that she had referred to Alya, Nino, and Chloe, and his friends. They were, no doubt about it, but it was the singular word, _your_.

She hadn't said our, or the others, or by their names. The way she had said your just made him feel disgusted even more. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of them being her friends anymore.

At the shoot, Adrien had done as advised, and did as good a job as he could, and they were able to leave earlier than scheduled. While he was posing, he noticed how Marinette went back and forth between phone calls, and taking notes on the outfits he posed with. At one point, he got bored and lip read her phone conversations. The first one he was able to find was about the reschedule for his piano lessons to his father. By what it seemed, his father was perfectly fine with the move.

The second phone call however, confused, and slightly worried him.

Marinette had been talking to what Adrien presumed was her old boss, one of the woman who had come to drop her off. He didn't understand most of it however, as at some point, Marinette switched to speaking in formal english. He could understand the language good enough, but when it came to lip reading it, he sucked beyond belief. Right before she had switched languages, though, he had caught onto her mention someone in specific.

Ladybug.

Adrien would have brushed it off, thinking she might have just meant a pattern, or possibly the bug version. But no. He had lip read her full sentence.

'Well, Ladybug hasn't appeared to Paris in over five years, so I don't know if anyone's reaction will be good.'

He tried not to think too much into it, but it was really hard not to.

When he had finished changing into his normal day clothes, Marinette was standing in wait for him, next to the Gorilla. Grilla led them back to the limo, as the two walked beside each other behind him. Adrien decided at that point that he couldn't resist. If Marinette knew anything, then he needed to get it out of her as soon as possible.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Hmm," she was busy swiping down at her tablet, as they approached the limo. The gorilla opened the door for them as the two walked up to it.

"Earlier, when you were calling your old boss, why were you talking about Ladybug?"

At this, the tablet completely dropped from her hands. It would have shattered upon contact to the concrete below them, if not for the Gorilla expertly catching it for her. He handed it back to her and she thanked him, as she and Adrien got back into the limo. She huffed when the door closed, and she sent Adrien a glare.

"So, what? You're into eavesdropping now?"

Adrien shook his head in slight embarrassment,"N-no, I'm sorry for listening in. But- you had mentioned something about Ladybug being gone for a while, and not knowing how people would react to something?"

Marinette looked at him carefully for a second, before turning her head down to the tablet in her hands, and talking in a monotone matter once more. "It's for an old line I had designed back when I still lived with my parents. It was a line based off of Ladybug and Chat Noir. My boss had called, super excited about wanting to make the designs into the real thing. I was just saying how I was fine with it, but that she should change some of the pairs. I had suggested making some of the Chat Noir pieces to fit for Carapace, and then making all of the Ladybug pieces based off of Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee."

Adrien slightly deflated at this. He didn't know what exactly he had expected, but this was fine he guessed. Suddenly, Adrien realized something. He looked towards Marinette and looked towards her suspiciously,"Why all of them? You said to change all of the Ladybug pieces. Don't you want to keep some for the lady in spots?"

Marinette shrugged, looking like she didn't care,"Well, it's not like she's around anymore. The main seller is Chat Noir. The least is Ladybug. People don't care to buy hers nowadays, seeing as no one's even see her in years. I'm not designing something for a hero who basically no longer exists."

* * *

Alya could feel her jaw drop in shock,"She said- WHAT?!"

Adrien growled lowly,"You heard me. I wasn't happy with her before, but now- Ha! She's crossed a dangerous line."

Currently, Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Chloe were all sitting inside of a restaurant, having their lunch. Marinette had only stayed to drop Adrien off, telling him to stick to his diet, before heading off to join his father for a meeting with another company. Once she had left, Adrien had immediately started to complain to the others.

Their Kwami's were well hidden by their bodies, as they all sat around a plate that held crackers, fruits, and cheese. Plagg helped himself to the cheese, Pollen to the crackers, and Wayzz and Trixx helped themselves to the fruits.

Nino set down his drink and sighed,"Well, I can't blame her _too_ much. I mean, Ladybug has been gone for five years. With the way Marinettes acting, I'm surprised that she hadn't suggested worse."

Chloe looked down sadly,"Which we can't be sure isn't true."

Adrien shook his head,"And yet, we can still hope that it isn't."

* * *

 **Hey! I think this might have been my quickest update ever! Probably because I wasn't ever paying attention in class, and instead chose to slave away to hungry readers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Up next- Nooroo will meet his next chosen.**


	4. Tinier than most Kwami's

The day passed steadily for Adrien. He didn't see Marinette after lunch like he had expected, being told that she was still at the meeting with his father. So he didn't see her until around dinner time, not that it did much.

Adrien was on a diet, but that only consisted of him eating between 1600-1800 calories a day, avoiding things that were too sugary, and eating a salad for one of his meals. What Marinette was eating… well… she wasn't.

Adrien was halfway through his dinner, when he took notice that Marinette hadn't even looked at her food yet, too busy going back and forth between her design book, and her tablet. Adrien sighed and set down his fork. He walked up behind Marinette, and put his hands over her eyes, causing the bluenette to pause in her work.

"May i ask, what you are doing?"

"What's on your plate?"

"...What?"

Adrien sighed again,"Marinette, you haven't so much as looked at your plate yet, and there's barely anything on it to begin with. So I ask you if you even know what you are supposed to be eating."

Marinette sighed, reached up, and removed his hands,"I'm just super busy, okay? This is my first day, and I need to make sure that everything is going by smoothly."

Adrien shook his head,"It won't if you end up fainting from hunger."

Marinette groaned in slight annoyance, as she took a bite of the alfredo pasta on her plate. "There. Happy?"

"Sure. When you finish that whole thing."

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to work, taking a bite every now and then when she knew Adrien was looking. When he finally said goodnight and left for bed, she threw away the rest of her god, and made a mental note to skip breakfast in the morning.

Little did she know, that she would be recieving another reason tomorrow for doing such.

* * *

Late in the middle of the night, Marinette was day asleep in bed, when someone unmatched the lock on her window from the outside, silently making their way inside. They looked down upon her sleeping body, before walking over to the coffee table in front of the TV.

They pulled out a small octagonal box, and set it down beside her tablet. They also placed down a note on top of it, with a single cherry blossom flower attached to the paper.

They Turned and walked back over to Marinette, and brushed the small bluenettes bangs to the side, parting them in the same way they had been years ago.

After that, they jumped out the window, closing and locking it behind them.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She sat up and looked out the window. She blinked a few times, before her eyes widened and she looked down to her alarm.

…WHY THE FUCKING HELL WAS HER ALARM CLOCK SET TO FOUR IN THE MORNING?!

Marinette fell down onto her back with a loud groan. Great. Whenever she was woken up, there was no possible way for her to go back to bed. She sighed as she sat up from the bed and walked over to the couch. She took a seat, folding her legs underneath her, as she pulled her hair over her shoulders. She was about to reach out for the remote, to see what was on the news, when she spotted the small box set down next to her tablet.

Her eyes trained on to the note and cherry blossom flower, as she picked up the folded paper and read the inside contents.

 ** _Marinette, Hope you are doing well in your new life. I really am sorry to do this to you, but you understand, right? Good luck! Love, Paon~_**

Her eyes narrowed at the note, before she looked down to the box that had sat below it.

She felt her breath hitch at the sight of it, before she swallowed down her nerves, got up, and threw away the note, along with the small budding flower. She sighed and walked back to the couch, before taking her seat, and holding the small jewellery box up into her hands. She sighed before slowly and cautiously opening the lid.

There was a large purplish flash, as suddenly, a small Kwami exited.

He was a pale lavender color, with a swirl on the top of his head, colored a light amethyst. He had a pair of wings that started as amethyst, before smoothing into the same pale lavender as the rest of his body. When he opened his eyes, Marinette could see that they were an empty deep iris, that showed nothing but hurt, torture, and pain.

When he saw her though, his eyes widened in shock. No doubt because of who she was. Marinette had no doubt that he had seen her before, that many years ago. She had known for so long that he was the one who cared enough to have the butterflies send her safely home, tucking her into bed.

He had shown her care at her lowest point.

She offered him the only sweet, and real, smile she had worn in years, feeling that he was the only one in years who deserved it.

"H-hello there," she said in a sweet and gentle tone,"It's nice to meet you. My name i-"

"Marinette…"

Her eyes widened when she looked at him closer. That's when she realized what was wrong. He was supposed to be different shades of purple, yes, but he wasn't meant to be so pale. She also took notice of how he was smaller than most kwami's. He was also shaking as he looked up to her with watery eyes.

Nooroo's vision started to go darker, as he could feel himself and his wings go limp. He started falling.

"Please… help… me…"

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, it's not because of a fast update, but just because this is how I wanted for this chapter to end.**

 **Not sure when i may update with the next chapter, but it will be much much much more long.**

 **Au Revoir!**


	5. Not Master, but a Friend

**Okay, some people were a little confused on who Le Paon is, so I'm going to clarify. Thomas Astruc had before posted onto the Miraculous Website that Le Paon is basically Hawkmoths boss. She supposedly is so bad, that she makes Hawkmoth look like a baby in comparison**

 **I actually can't wait to find out who she is. If you've seen the opening song for season 2, at the end, when it shows all the Kwamis and the silhouettes of their chosens, it shows Dusuu's chosen. There is also a full body picture online.**

 **In my opinion, she looks like Nathalie or Adrien's Mom, just transformed. But I will have her be a made up character for the sake of this story.**

 **Okay! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Marinette could not believe Hawkmoth! Treating his Kwami so poorly. She already knew that the man was evil, but this was too far!

Nooroo was lying asleep on Marinettes pillow, with a tiny wet cloth on his forehead, and a small blanket over his body. Marinette was sitting beside him with a little cup and tiny straw.

He hadn't woken up yet, but she didn't need his confirmation to know that he hadn't been fed in a long time.

Suddenly, he moaned slightly, and opened his eyes the slightest bit. Taking this chance, she pulled the straw near his mouth. "Here. You need to drink something quick."

Nooroo tried to sit up, but Marinette wasn't having it. She used her other hand to help him into a sitting position, so that he wouldn't need to use up any more energy. Nooroo sipped through the straw, sighing happily as he swallowed down the water. Once he had enough, marinette laid him down a bit more.

"I was going to grab you some food to, but…" she laughed nervously,"I had no idea what you could eat, sooo…"

Nooroo looked down in slight nervousness,"Umm, b-berries please, if you wouldn't mind…"

Marinette frowned at this,"Of course I wouldn't mind!" she leaned closer and brushed a finger gently on top of his head,"Sweetie, umm…"

He offered a light smile,"Nooroo."

She smiled back,"Nooroo. How often did he feed you? When was the last time you even were fed?"

Nooroo gulped lightly and looked away sadly,"Umm, well, he didn't really… I was able to sneak a butterfly out once in a while, and they would bring me back whatever berries they could find…"

When silence was his answer, he looked up to see her reaction, and was confused when he saw her looking down, a shadow casted down on her face so that he couldn't see her face. She slowly reached for a house phone on the nightstand, and picked it up. A second later, a voice came out through it.

"Oui, Madame?"

Marinette spoke blankly,"Yes, could you please bring me up an entire platter of berries? A mix of all the kinds on the kitchen…"

Nooroo's eyes widened in shock at this. Wasn't that a little too much?!

The man across the phone told her it would be up in less than a minute, and she thanked him, hanging up. She then reached over, and picked Nooroo up into both of her hands, before bringing him close to her heart and hugging him lightly. His eyes widened farther when he looked up, to find a tear in each of Marinettes eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

He froze,"...What?"

Marinette closed her eyes tightly, and hugged him close,"I'm so sorry you had to deal with him… He treated you terribly! He didn't feed you, he misused you, he- he already took one of your friends… I'm so sorry…"

Nooroo continued to look up to her in shock, before he felt water in his own eyes. He hugged her back, allowing his tears to finally drain out of him.

They stayed in a happy and peaceful silence, crying with each other, until a knock sounded at the door. Marinette set him gently down onto her pillow, and wiped away her tears, before slowly getting up and walking to answer the door. Nooroo smiled happily after her.

She actually seemed to care for him. It made a bit of sense too. She had been Tikki's chosen at a certain point in time, so she of course would be nice. But then again… Nooroo frowned in confusion.

Hawkmoth had said that his next chosen would replace him perfectly, if not being better. They were trained under Le Paon for years. So… why would it be Marinette?

Marinette had closed the door, and was walking back to him, holding a large dish, filled to the brim with different types of berries. Nooroo smiled widely, and could already feel his wings perk up at the heavenly dish she was bringing him.

When she set it down beside him, he immediately zipped into the pile, burying himself inside of it as he ate up all that he could see. Marinette giggled at this and picked up a strawberry, talking a small bite out of it.

Nooroo popped his head out of the pile, mouth stained from a purple berry juice, as he looked to Marinette with starry eyes,"Mistress Marinette! He gave me Elderberries!"

Marinette giggled at his excitement,"I'm guessing those are your favorite?"

He chuckled,"Yeah. On one of my birthday, one of the other kwami's had given me a pastry with elderberry jam, and I've been addicted for a about 3 millenia now."

Marinette smiled sweetly,"Well, your colors have brightened, and your wings are a bitmore perked, so you seem to be feeling alot better." She sighed and looked away with a deep grumble,"Geez, who in their right mind gave you to Hawkmoth? I can't even imagine how awful it must have been for you…"

Nooroo smiled in a sympathetic way, as he nibbled on a berry,"Well, honestly? He wasn't exactly the worst. He was one of the meanest to me, but at least he didn't do anything to actually harm me…"

Marinette stared at him in shock for a moment, before her look turned to a look of slight fear, and sadness. "Nooroo, sweetie, tell me right now… How many times have you had chosen that have physically harmed you?..."

Nooroo tensed slightly at this. Normally, it should be impossible to actually, physically harm them. But if the Kwami barely had a drop of energy in them, the magic they had that physically protected them would be surged into them so that they could still move and be responsive. Several times before has Nooroo had a chosen that purposefully drained him of his energy, just so that they lash out at him. At a certain point, one of Nooroo's wings was almost falling off from a specifically bad cut.

"It... " he looked down sadly,"A-a few times… a lot actually. They had drained my energy enough to harm me, and… they succeeded…"

Marinette remained silent once more, before taking Nooroo into her hands, and held him up to look him in the eyes,"Nooroo, I promise you, on my life, and all of Paris… I will never let harm come to you, ever again…"

Nooroo Smiled sadly at her,"I believe you, but-" he looked down,"There will always be future chosens…"

Marinette frowned deeply,"And I can promise you, that even when I die, they will never be able to land a finger on you, while having anything less than good intentions." She hugged him close once more,"Never again will you suffer the wrath of a human kwami, or anything else…"

Nooroo looked to her in shock, before tears appeared once more in his eyes. He knew that Marinette would be a good chosen to him, but this was beyond what he had ever expected. Never before has a human treated him kindly, promising his safety, or truly caring for him. He didn't know how Marinette expected to protect him from his chosens in future times, but inside, he knew to believe it.

After another crying session, Nooroo was back to gaining his energy. After about ten minutes, he was able to fully fly around again, his color had fully returned, and his eyes showed their original brightness. He flew circles around Marinette while happily laughing,"It feels so nice to have all of my energy once more!"

Marinette looked to him sadly,"what about when you were with Master Fu? I'm sure he had helped you restore all of your energy?"

Noroo slowed down for a second to give her a confused look,"Who?"

Marinette looked to him in shock,"Master Fu? The guardian? Wayzz's old chosen?"

Nooroo smiled lightly,"Oh, I've seen him in his transformation when he was younger, but I've never met him before."

Marinette looked in shock,"WHAT?!"

Nooroo floated down and shrugged,"I haven't been in the hands of a true guardian in about two to three hundred years. I've been passed down from the peacock and butterfly chosens."

Marinette frowned,"I wish I could take you to him, he honestly would be the best one to take care of you. But… I can't…"

Nooroo looked to her carefully, silent for only a few seconds,"Miss Marinette?"

Marinette looked to him in surprise, before laughing lightly,"Please, Marinette is just fine! I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to me in such a formal way."

Nooroo smiled happily at this. It felt nice, being able to refer to one of his chosens by their natural name, instead of master, your highness, sir, or other titles of authority.

"Marinette… When I was informed by Hawkmoth, that I would be receiving a new chosen… He had said that they had been trained under Le Paon."

Marinette tensed, unintentionally giving the Kwami his answer. He looked to her sadly,"Thought so… Marinette… What had happened?"

Marinette frowned as she looked out the window, towards the sun that decided to finally shine slightly over the overlooked roofs nearby. It shined in slight rays of orange and golden yellow, upon the white carpet of her bedroom. She looked down in a form of regret.

"I… I would rather wait to tell you, if you wouldn't mind… I- I have a difficult time with the past few years and… I feel it would be harder to explain it truthfully, to someone like you, who deserves, and will receive, the truth…"

Nooroo eyed her carefully, before a sweet, and forgiving smile graced his lips,"Of course."

Marinette looked up to meet his gaze,"Nooroo, before anything happens though, I think you deserve to at least know of what is to come of me being your chosen…"

Nooroo stiffened, but nodded his head for her to continue. She sat up and looked to him carefully,"Nooroo, I… I am under strict orders to use your Miraculous to create akuma's, to obtain the four Miraculous, specifically Chat Noirs…"

Nooroo felt his wings drop, and his body slightly shook. He knew it. It was too good to be true… Even for the previous Ladybug, he would be used for wrong…

"However…"

His eyes met her stern stare,"I will be doing everything in my power to not use you for evil."

Nooroo looked to her in shock. What?!

She looked down to his Miraculous, which sat gently in the box it had travelled in. "Le Paon will be keeping a close eye, and will make sure that I create an Akuma at least once or twice a week. She will also be watching to make sure that the akuma does it's job of going against the other Miraculous users. However, I will make sure that nothing bad happens."

She picked Nooroo up, and started to lightly trace her finger against the swirl upon his head, bringing him close to her chest. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly in happiness at the feeling.

"I will make sure that no one civilian is harmed, and that no permanent destruction is caused. Truth be told, my original plan was to make it seem like we would be trying to obtain the Miraculous, but just moments ago, I decided against it." She looked to Nooroo in slight sadness,"Sweety, I promise you, that no matter what, I will never use you, unless you give your consent, and agree with my plans 100%."

Nooroo looked up to her and looked her in the eye, before he smiled, and cuddled into her warmth,"I trust you, and I trust that you know what you're doing. I trust that you will not do anything I will not approve of."

Marinette smiled and brought him close to her face, planting a sweet, feather light kiss to his forehead. "Thank you…"

She set him down next to the berries, and walked over to her closet. She grabbed her clothes and looked to Nooroo,"I'm just going to take a shower. Let me know, now or whenever, if there is anything you could possibly want."

Nooroo nodded as he continued to eat his fill, and Marinette walked off to get ready. When she exited her bathroom, 45 minutes later, Her hair was blow dried into a silky blue, that fell down beautifully, some going over her shoulders. She was dressed into her White cardigan, and pinkish purple skirt, along with her matching work heels.

She walked over to the bed, and looked to his Miraculous in deep thought. Nooroo looked up to her,"Something wrong?"

She shook her head,"No no, I'm just thinking about how I should wear your Miraculous. When it's not transformed, it just looks like a single small jewel, so I was thinking…"

She smiled brightly, as she took the jewel and walked up to a mirror. Nooroo watched from the bed in silent confusion, before he floated over to rest upon her shoulder. He gasped when he saw what she was doing,"Marinette, that's perfect! No one will ever notice it, because they won't tell the difference!"

She nodded proudly at her work. The buttons on her shirt were a light purplish pink, that she had coloured to match with her skirt. So she had taken the top button, and had replaced it with Nooroo's jewel. It was the same color, and size, so it would blend in perfectly. The only difference was that if you shined a flashlight at it, it would sparkle, but hey, no one would ever notice.

She smiled and looked to Nooroo,"Now there's just one thing left to do." She turned and walked over to three boxes, that sat near her work desk. She opened one of them and started to dig around the inside of it. The thing she was looking for, she hadn't wore or even looked at in so long, so seeing it would be a bit of a wake up call. When she finally found it, she pulled it out and felt her breath catch.

Her old pink purse, that she had used for the sole purpose of carrying around her Kwami. It was slightly faded, and the black stitching had seemed to have broken of in a few places, but she could fix it in a jiffy. Nooroo floated over and looked to it in surprise,"Isn't that your old purse?"

She nodded, as she took a seat at her desk, and pulled out her sewing kits. "I used it to carry… Tikki, around with me…"

Nooroo tensed at the name, before looking to Marinette sadly. As much as it hurt him when his chosen had taken his close friend, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that it had hit Marinette even worse. He knew, whether she tried to show it or otherwise, that in the past years, she had constantly blamed herself for the loss of her Kwami. No doubt, she had changed a lot because of that wrong feeling of guilt. Nooroo floated up and kissed her forehead gently,"Please… Don't blame yourself for what happened…"

Marinette looked up and offered an understanding smile, but she didn't answer. She couldn't tell him how much the guilt had truly affected her. She couldn't tell him what it did to her.

Marinette pulled out a light purple cloth, that was a shining periwinkle purple, that matched with her skirt. She started to replace that top layer of pink on her purse, and stitched on the seams. After this, she started to stitch on her designs, with silver, black, and violet threads. Once she was done, her purse was a periwinkle purple, with purple and silver butterflies stitched on, with black flourishes. In the center, beautifully decorated with a mini butterfly, was a flourished M, the same as she had used on her old purse design.

Nooroo gasped happily,"Marinette, it's beautiful!"

Marinette felt a warmth grow inside of her heart at the complement of her work. Of course, she had received praise, every second of her career, but this was different. Nooroo wasn't saying this with the eye of a critic, or the pride of a model. He was saying this as a being that had lived for Millenia's, and had seen fashion from every age. He was also saying this as a new friend. Marinette didn't doubt all of her compliments from the past years, but this was one that she cherished deep inside of her.

"Thank you. From now on, whenever we leave, would you be okay with being kept inside of here?"

Nooroo looked up in surprise,"Oh? Y-you don't have to carry me with you, if you don't want to… Hawkmoth just always kept me inside of the lair…"

Marinette shook her head,"Yeah, well, Hawkmoth is a psychopath, and would have probably killed you by accident, if you weren't immortal to death. The proof is with him not feeding you." She smiled down to her new companion,"I loved to carry Tikki with me, everywhere I went. I will love doing the same with you. Besides, I'm not leaving you in some dark and cold basement, with a hundred butterflies, where you can't even-!"

She gasped and looked to him in terror and fear,"Oh my gosh, the butterflies! N-nooroo, do they know how to get out?! Have they been released?! We have to go and free them right now!"

Nooroo blinked up to her in surprise, before he let out a hearty laugh, surprising his new chosen. He wiped away a happy tear from his chortles. "F-forgive me for my o-outburst, it's just- I'm not used to ever having such a caring Chosen. So I was overjoyed beyond belief when you showed how much you care. But- don't worry about the butterflies, they're fine. Hawkmoth didn't know it, but you see, below his lair, in a large room he had built, there is a small garden area in there, with flowers, bonsai trees, bushes, and water. The butterflies are able to live there."

Marinette sighed with relief,"Thank Kwami…"

Nooroo giggled at her saying. "But still, we should probably leave to go to the observatory soon. You still need to learn about the lair, and the butterflies will be overjoyed with their new owner."

Marinette nodded as she stood up and put the purse over her shoulder, placing inside of it her keys, her phone, and her wallet. Nooroo floated inside of the bag and sat inside of a small pocket, that was sewn perfectly for his size. No doubt in his mind, she had sewn it in to fit perfectly for Tikki, back in highschool.

She walked out of the room, down into the kitchen, where she grabbed him a container of elderberries. She then walked out towards the front door, to head off to the observatory. But just as her hand rested upon the door handle, she heard Gabriel call out to her from the door of his office.

"Marinette? I didn't suspect you would be up for another hour or so."

Marinette spun around, to find that standing behind Gabriel to his left hand side, was another man that she had never met before.

He seemed around the height and size of Mr. Agreste, but he had a combed down stubble of a beard, and his hair was a dark brown, short yet slicked back. He wore a navy blue and grey suit, with black dress shoes.

"Yes, I was just headed out to run a quick errand. Being back in Paris and all that, I needed to get a few old things taken care of."

Gabriel nodded and looked to the man behind him,"Of course. Make sure you return soon. After you drop off Adrien, I want you back here to finish discussing the terms of you inheriting the company. Mr. Chatelain here is my lawyer for such subjects, and he will be discussing these things with us."

Mr. Chatelain held out his hand and offered a neutral smile,"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Pleasure to meet you."

Marinette didn't know what it was, but she didn't like this man. It was something in his icy silver eyes, and his blatantly frozen voice. He wore a smile, but it didn't hide his hatred for what Marinette guessed, to be everything in the world. She took his hand and shook it,"Pleasure."

That's when she felt it. It wasn't just her. She could feel a nudge from her purse, and could feel Nooroo shivering against her hip through both materials. But she didn't need it as confirmation. As she shook the man's hand, she could recognize the cold touch immediately.

It wasn't as demoic as she remembered it to be, but she wouldn't be fooled. It wasn't easy to forget the feeling of the hand that destroyed everything good in her life. The cold hands that had left her in the dark. The hands that had literally ripped away her closest friend, right from her ears.

Hawkmoth.

* * *

 **Oooooooh! I loved writing this chapter so much. I love the relationships between Marinette/Plagg, and Marinette/Nooroo.**

 **I also think we all need to appreciate the fact that Nooroo is adorable, and the cutest thing of all time here. We all also need to be rioting at Thomas Astrucs front door for having the little guy go through so much pain. But hey! I heard that in the upcoming episode, Sandboy, it might be Nooroo's birthday, and all the Kwami's (not just the main 7), are going to try and contact him.**

 **Boo to Hawkmoth. I hate him.**


	6. A Different Set of Wings

**Okay, I think I need to make this clear…**

 **GABRIEL AGRESTE IS NOT HAWKMOTH!**

 **There, that should do it. Now then, enjoy the story, and remember, he isn't Hawkmoth(as it has always said in the stories description).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside of Marinettes bag, Nooroo was shaking violently, scared of what his old chosen was there for. It seemed that he was here on his civilian job, so hopefully, it would be alright. He could remember him telling Nooroo that he didn't know who is next chosen would be, and Nooroo could remember him leaving the lair those years ago, before Ladybug detransformed completely. So to Chatelain, Marinette was nothing more than work.

Marinette steadied herself, as she let go of Mr. Chatelains hand. She nodded politely and turned to exit,"I will return shortly."

Once out the front door, Marinette let go of the breath that she had held back. Nooroo poked his head out of the purse and looked to her sadly,"Are you alright Marinette?"

Marinette nodded shakily and looked down to her Kwami,"You- you felt that, right? He- that was-"

Nooroo nodded with a frown,"Yes, he was Hawkmoth. I was hoping to never see him again, but I guess the worlds never really been in my favor. He shouldn't know anything about you concerning the miraculous, if I recall. So we should only have to deal with him in these circumstances."

Marinette nodded, as she tried to regain herself. She stood straight, and started down the steps.

"It's been a long time, so I can't remember all that well. His lair should still be in the observatory on 73th street?"

"74th." Nooroo corrected,"It's been closed for centuries, but Hawkmoth legally owns the land, so it won't ever be torn down. The back door opens when coming incontact with a Miraculous, whether it be mine, or any other."

Marinette nodded as they walked off towards the observatory. Upon arriving there, Marinette could tell that even though Hawkmoth owned the property, he had never cared to take care of the land. Made sense though. If he didn't even care for the well being of a Kwami, and a teenager, then why would he care about the environment around his lair.

There were large weeds, that extended to being from mere inches, to about 5 feet tall. There was trash all over the front, and a beat up privacy fence that stood around 6 feet tall. There were small trees starting to grow, along with a large Black Locust tree on the side of the building. It seemed to be in full bloom, seeing as winter was going to end soon, and spring would release.

Marinette sighed as she walked behind the large observatory. While walking back, she walked below the Black Locust tree, when Nooroo called out for her to be careful. She stopped to look down to the kwami.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Nooroo poked his head out and looked up to the flower tree,"You don't have to worry too much, it's just- Be careful to not touch the thorns of that tree. It's a Black Locust tree, and every single part of it is poisonous to humans. It's mainly just a problem when you consume the other parts of the tree, but if you were to get a thorn stuck in your skin for too long, it would have the equal effect."

Marinette had heard of the plant before. Back in America, the native place for the tree, her aunt had a friend who lost a niece to the swallowing of the sap from the tree. Just for extra measures, Marinette would be sure to avoid the tree. The thorns could grow out to being around 2 inches long.

Marinette passed by it, making sure not to step on any fallen thorns, as she made her way to the back of the building. As she reached the back door, she heard the lock unclick, from the proximity of her new Miraculous.

She pushed open the door, and entered in, closing the door behind her. Nooroo flew out, and reached the light switch, which lit up the room dimly. The light wasn't too strong, but it at least made it easier for her to see where she could walk.

Nooroo turned to her, smiling happily,"Follow me. The butterflies are all waiting in their little garden." Marinette nodded as she followed swiftly behind, as he led her to the center of the main lair room.

"Speaking of a garden," Marinette grumbled,"I think I'll try to contact Le Paon, to work something out about fixing up the area around the observatory. The land legally belongs to Hawkmoth, so I'll have to get Le Paon to get his permission to have it renovated, and more easy to reach the back door."

Nooroo nodded in agreement, as he told her to stop. She looked down, to find she was on a circular platform. A stand stood next to her, equal length to her hips.

Nooroo floated onto the panel on the stand, and pressed the down button on it, making the platform that they were on, move below the ground. Marinette reached out, and took Nooroo gently into her hands, holding him close to her shirt.

As they descended onto the basement floor, Marinette eyes widened at the sight.

It looked like the inside of a church, but more dark and gloomy. There was a long ramp, that led from one side of the room, where they stood, all the way to the other side, where she could spot the small garden Nooroo had mentioned. Below the ramp, there were pipes all around, along with a deep pool of water, that was a dark teal color. At first glance, Marinette would have believed it to be part of the sewers, but the smell said otherwise. The scent was downright heavenly. A mix of peaches, and lilies, with a slight woody scent to make it feel more homey.

Marinette walked down the ramp, her heels making a clanging sound by each step. This garnered the attention of the butterflies, whom all started to fly out of hiding, and swarm her when they sensed and saw Nooroo. Nooroo flew up to them happily,"Everyone! You remember Marinette, right? She's going to be our new chosen!"

Nooroo looked to Marinette, and smiled proudly,"And no doubt, she will be the best chosen I have ever received."

Marinette smiled sweetly up to him,"Seriously, Nooroo, I've already shed enough tears for the next month, so please don't try and make me cry even more."

Nooroo giggled, as he made his way down to her, and nuzzled against her cheek. "It's true though. You haven't even transformed yet, and I already know that you will be amazing."

Marinette smiled and hugged him to her face,"Thank you…"

* * *

Upon going up to the top level of the lair, The butterflies all started to swarm in wait for her. Nooroo floated off of her shoulder, where he had perched himself on the way up the lift. He floated in front of her and smiled,"There are two transformation calls for me. The first one is the one all of my chosens had used, 'Dark Wings, Rise'!"

"And the other?"

He smiled softly,"The one that I was originally supposed to follow, but never got commanded. 'Silver Wings, Rise'.

Marinette smilled,"I think it's about time someone used your true phrase." She turned and walked to the center of the room, with all of the butterflies lying on the ground, surrounding her in happiness. She took a deep breath, before she exhaled, and looked to Nooroo with a ready look. Nooroo nodded, and she called on his transformation.

"Nooroo, Silver Wings- Rise!"

Nooroo smiled happily, as he got sucked into his Miraculous.

The transformation dance was that similar to hers as Ladybug. She would relish on her mask, which was steeled silver, with a point on her nose and cheeks. She then would clicked her fingers towards her hair, where it would grow several feet, becoming wavy, and nearing the ground, turning a dark violet when it approached the area near her knees. The bands for her hair became the light purple holographic mask that appeared on an akuma's face.

Her outfit looked similar to Hawkmoths, but instead of pant, she had a purple tailcoat over a floofy black and dark violet skirt, silver leggings, and purple heeled bootos that swirted upwards with black frills and a butterfly that matched her brooch.

The butterflies around her all flattered happily about, as they swarmed their new master. Marinette giggled as she looked to the cane in her hand and clicked it once onto the ground. The action caused a switch to open up the large window. She gasped in surprise when she saw the scenery it allowed her to see.

That's when she saw them. Chat Noir was running across one of the roof tops, followed by Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. She instantly remembered the end goal, and lunged out the window and after the heroes.

When they landed on to the middle area of the Eiffel tower, she jumped to the very top. She looked down top them, and smiled fondly.

She had missed them so much. But suddenly, she frowned upon remembering something she had learned over the years.

"Oh Chatton~"

As she called down top her old partner, the four looked up to her in surprise. Chats eyes widened when he saw her. She giggled madly.

"Aww, did you miss me?" She jumped down and landed gently a few feet away from them. They looked top her in utter confusion- until the look of recognition settled on their faces.

"Lady...Bug?"

Marinette smiled happily to Chat Note,"Miss me kitty?"

Chat smiled wide at this,"LADYBUG!" He ran towards her, and she couldn't resist hugging him when he did such. The others ran over happily, overjoyed to see her. When Chat pulled away from her, his eyes scanned her outfit in high surprise,"Woah! What's with the outfit change? There isn't a drop of red, or a spot of black(hah. See what I did there?)?"

Marinette smiled cheerfully to him,"Well duh. I'm not Ladybug anymore, Chatton."

They all looked to her in surprise, before they finally spotted the Butterfly Brooch over her chest. Their eyes widened in shock, and her smirk widened as she slowly walked away from them. She twirled happily, feeling her skirt twirl around her. Chat took a step forward, seeming a bit more cautious.

"M'lady? Why do you have Hawkmoths miraculous? And where are your earrings?"

Marinette hummed contemplatively as she spun her cane in her hand. "Doesn't matter where my miraculous is, or why I have this one. What really matters-" she turned to them and gave a sickeningly sweet and chaotic smile,"Is that you give me yours."

Before they could respond. She threw her cane into the air, where it spun rapidly, as it mechanically transformed into a silver and violet shotgun. When it landed into her hands, she aimed it towards the heros, and open fired.

Now, while they were slow in processing the situation they were in, they were quick in their reflexes for defence. They swiftly evaded the shot, making it hit one of the beams of the tower. They looked to see the damage, and gasped when they saw that the small area the gun had hit, had a black orb stuck to it. The orb decayed quickly, revealing a fake purple butterfly inside, which glowed for a second, before blowing up the 3 foot radius around it.

They looked to Marinette in shock, and Carapace called out to her,"Ladybug, what are you doing?!"

She smirked,"Like i said, I'm not Ladybug anymore. Hawkmoth is no longer a problem, ladybug has long since fallen, and now…"

She turned her gun back to a cane, and stomped it on the floor once, as she struck her standing pose. A large pair of wings, matching exactly to Nooroo's, appeared from her back. She smirked evilly to her old friends.

"Lady Papillon has risen."

* * *

 **Okay. So for her weapon, her sane becomes a shotgun and a sword. They've shown that Hawkmoths can become the same, back in Robustus, so I decided to follow that on, with my own Idea.**

 **Instead of bullets(seeing as those are fatal…), she can shoot three different orbs. All three orbs hold a fake butterfly inside of them.**

 **The purple one, which she shot in the above chapter, is a bomb, that could blow up anything in a 3 foot radius.**

 **The black one acts as an akuma, but since it's from the gun, it acts more as a taint. On a human, it would confuse their mind, to make them act irrationally for a few minutes. On a Miraculous wielder, it would weaken or disable their powers for a few minutes.**

 **The silvery white one creates a certain kind of spike. It can turn liquids to stone, and if it hits a flat surface, it could make a large stone spike out of the surface. If she were to blast it up into the air, it would keep going until it hit something to freeze. It turns back once she detransforms, or hits the are with another silver butterfly.**

 **Thank you, and the next chapter is halfway done already. See you soon!**


	7. Kwami Clothes

**Mmm, did you all watch Sandboy? UGH! Thomas Astruc, I will murder you if Nooroo isn't made happy soon!**

 **Gabriel had** _ **literally**_ **, shut his Kwami up! On his Birthday!** _ **Who does that?!**_

 **I felt like possibly pitying Gabriel before, thinking that maybe he might have a percentage of a good reason behind all of this, but then he did that to Nooroo, and said he would make all the other Kwamis his slaves as well!**

 **Forget it, I hate him. I hate him to no end. Sorry Adrien, but you're the son, of a son of a b*tch. No offense to you or your grandmother...**

* * *

Nooroo couldn't believe what he was seeing, or what he was hearing. He most definitely couldn't believe the feelings he was feeling, come off of his newest Chosen.

He was currently inside of Marinettes bag, as she was doing her job as Adriens personal assistant. She was sitting next to him as thy were being driven in the limo by the Gorilla guard. Marinette was reading Adrien his schedule, with what had to be the most emotionless voice Nooroo has heard in the past 700 years! It was difficult to understand for the small Kwami, seeing how just earlier that morning, she had smiled to Nooroo, and talked with him cheerfully.

He highly doubted that this was just how she acted to other humans. She hadn't even been this monotone earlier, speaking to his old chosen, and . What was wrong?

When they arrived to a new building, Nooroo looked over to Adrien, and saw him looking away. Nooroo slipped out of the purse, and into Marinettes breast pocket. He was now level view with the window, and he quietly gasped at the sight.

It was still dark earlier that morning, so he didn't get a good look around, and he had never been outside before that either, so he had never seen Paris truly. And it was beautiful!

Marinette reached up and pet the top of his head gently, in a way that if Adrien were to look, there would be nothing to question. Nooroo nuzzled into her hand as he looked quickly out the window, before ducking down into his chosens pocket, as the large guard walked up to Marinettes door, and opened the door. Marinette got out, silently thanking the gorilla, and walked into the building, Adrien following beside her.

Nooroo peeked out and looked around. It was filled with people, all dressed up in tight suits, and formal dress wear. The lights were dimmed as they walked backstage of the large set up walkway.

Backstage, all the other models were getting dressed up into summer outfits, that would be soon released at the end of the school semester. Adrien had to admit, they looked different, younger, and _very_ good. When he walked beside Marinette, past a group of models already dressed, he overheard them saying things like,"Look! There's that new designer that Gabriels teaching!" "She's probably not that good-" "You're wearing her design, idiot."

Nooroo peaked his head out at this and looked around at all of the models, more so the clothes they were wearing. He gasped happily at the sight. If for some reason he wasn't sure, he was positive now, that Marinette used to be Tikki's chosen. All the previous Ladybugs used to be creative, and loved to use that gift as a talent of their passion. Marinette was quite obviously a gifted, and talented, designer.

They arrived to a room, and Adrien was sent in after being given a suit bag, which most likely held his change of wear. Once he entered the room, Marinette was left alone to sit on the chair beside the door.

Nooroo flew out of her pocket, seeing as nobody was nearby, and sat on Marinettes lap as they waited. "I'm really impressed, Marinette. You're obviously very talented, and your designs are beyond amazing!"

Marinette smiled and pet her Kwami's head gently,"Aww, thank you sweetie. Makes sense, I mean- Gabriel Agreste himself, had personally asked me to be his apprentice. And I mean he left his home, travelled to America, walked straight into my corporate office, and offered me an apprenticeship. You may not know it, but almost nobody has seen Gabriel leave his home, except for his son, bodyguard, and assistant. It's probably the biggest honor a designer could ever receive."

Nooroo nodded as he grabbed a couple of his Elderberries and started to eat them carefully, making sure to not spill any of the juice. Marinette took out her sketchbook, and started to draw the body of a female model. Once done, she glanced around for any sort of inspiration, but came up with nothing. She sighed in annoyance, causing Nooroo to look up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she answered,"I'm just having a hard time coming up with good inspiration at the moment. Everything here is made already by me, Gabriel, and his team of designers. There's nothing I can use as inspiration…"

Nooroo hummed lightly and thought for a moment, before he gasped happily, and flew up to her face. "I know!"

Nooroo flew up to a poster beside Marinettes head, which was a picture of Adrien posing for a swimwear line last year. He looked at the poster carefully, before pulling the same pose playfully. "How do I look? Model material, perhaps?"

Marinette found herself letting out the first real laugh she had felt in years. She put her right hand to her mouth to muffle the noise, and held her left hand out to Nooroo, who happily gave her a high five. "N-nice!" she laughed out. She calmed herself down after a minute, and flipped to the other side of the page, and started to sketch something,"You did give me an idea though…"

Nooroo looked to the poster and then back to Marinette warily,"Please tell me it's not swim wear for Kwami's. I'm sorry Marinette, you are a great designer, but I will _not_ model anything of the sorts…"

Marinette laughed lightly,"No no, don't worry. I would never put you through something like that. However, I was planning on making a small, private of course, line of clothes for Kwami's. Back in highschool, I had made about 3 or 4 outfits for her. I was wondering if you would like for me to do the same?"

Nooroo gasped happily,"I would _love_ that! Thank you so much Marinette!"

She nodded happily,"Of course! I'll take your measurements when we get back home."

Nooroo nodded before zipping into Marinettes purse, when Adrien exited the room in one of Marinettes most recent designs. It was a white button up, under an undone blue blazer with a herringbone pattern that was just slightly darker than the original color, making it hard to see the pattern itself. The dress pants matched the blazer, as they were paired with black dress shoes, and a fedora to match the suit.

Adrien's hair was slicked back on the right side, but was straightened out to the side expertly on the left. On the fedora, there was a thick white band with a light gray feather, with stripes of black and white. The feather was sterilized so that it wouldn't make Adrien sneeze unless he put it to his nose.

Marinette walked up to him, and straightened the hat upon his head, not yet realizing that her smile was still in place. Adrien looked surprised at the look. "You seem happy."

Marinette looked surprised by his statement, but then shook her head, replacing her look to be stoic once more. "I got an important work call is all. I received confirmation for a project, and they were just getting back to me."

Adrien frowned and rolled his eyes,"Of course…"

When the photographer called Adrien over, Marinette stood by the camera, to make sure that Adrien did all that he was supposed to. She mentally scolded herself for smiling in front of him, instead of staying in the neutral.

After a minute or so, she felt Nooroo nudging her side, and she looked down to be met by his worried face,"Marinette, is something wrong? You seem so… aloof?"

Marinette smiled to him,"Thank you for caring, but there's no need to worry sweetie. I just need to keep my feelings at bay while at work. Especially around Adrien…"

Nooroo still looked concerned but he nodded and turned to watch the photoshoot. It wasn't all that interesting for the Kwami, but then, he wasn't exactly watching the shoot. He was looking at the emotions portrayed on both Adrien and Marinette.

Now, while Adrien was able to fool the camera and all the people around him, he wasn't fooling Nooroo. Something told the Kwami that he wasn't fooling Marinette either. Adrien wore a fake type of model smile, which seemed stiff, and truly held little to no emotion, except for boredom and slight annoyance. When Nooroo looked up to Marinette, his frown deepened.

Something was very wrong here. Marinette was showing no emotion, and if she wasn't his chosen, he would have actually bought it. But with them being connected, Nooroo could sense Marinettes true feelings behind her apathetic mask. He felt feelings of sympathy, and pity through Marinettes eyes, as she watched Adrien be irritated throughout the shoot. Then there was bitterness, and loathing. She obviously was holding something to Adrien, but she felt no need to reveal it. But the last thing is what confused him most.

Affection. While she showed pity and resentment towards him, which was a weird enough combination as it was, she also seemed to hold him deer to him. The starting area for the emotion seemed to match up for that of her hatred, but it went down another course. It seemed… like that feeling of affection was almost being presented itself?

Then there was what was wrong about this all. Marinettes capability to hold all of these emotions in so perfectly. Nooroo had seen his chosens hide their feeling as much as possible, but they all gave up on it, or stopped caring, seeing as Nooroo would secretly use his powers to exploit their emotions. Marinette seemed to have mastered the ability to come off as listless, and uncaring. Nooroo knew those feelings weren't true however, with how she had treated him earlier.

Nooroo couldn't understand it… How was she able to perfectly hide these feelings, but then show them only to him?

* * *

Once back in the car, Adrien seemed somewhat more annoyed than before. Of course, while both Marinette and Nooroo had both picked up on this, only one seemed to care, and that was the one that could not present himself.

Nooroo watched in hiding as Adrien glared at Marinette out of the corner of his eye. Nooroo noticed that Marinette had caught the glare, and yet, she still remained as emotionless as before.

The small Kwami huffed in aggravation, deciding to give up at the time being. He would just ask Marinette later.

* * *

"Whats up with you and Adrien?"

Marinette was currently working inside of a large work room, which was absolutely filthy.

Her and Gabriel were very neat, and professional people, but in this rom, they couldn't stop their designing from becoming a mess. There were large bolts of cloth being splayed all around the room, and threads, and clipped parts lying about the floor. Marinette was sitting at a desk, with a top model serger machine infront of her, with a light iris colored cloth in it.

She had been in the middle of sewing different patterns into the cloth, when Nooroo had finished half of his bowl of strawberries and blueberries, and had asked her the question. She stopped sewing and looked down to her new Kwami in surprise.

"Me and… Adrien?" she frowned in confusion,"Why do you ask?"

Nooroo shrugged,"As your kwami, I can easily pick off the change in your movements, reactions, and feelings. As the Kwami of emotions, I get an unbelievable boost in that area of powers, not only with you, but all living things. I could pick up a vast array of emotions from both of you." He flew over to lay down upon Marinettes head as she thought over his statement. She watched him for a moment, before she looked back to her work, and continued sewing.

"I don't know how to really explain it… Me and him just- don't get along the way we used to…" She turned the cloth and continued, "Back in highschool, I actually had a crush on him. I couldn't get out a proper sentence around the guy without sounding like an idiot. Eventually, I got better, and the two of us actually became close friends. Almost closer than we were with Alya and Nino. But then… I ended up leaving to America…"

Nooroo frowned and hugged Marinettes head, and started to gently pet her forehead, just as she had done for him. She smiled up to him, finding that it had indeed comforted her. She sighed and sat back in her chair, taking a small break from her work,"I guess though… that I ended up pulling a grudge against him when I was in America, and he had chosen to do the same. I come back, and all he seems to do is hate my return… But then he loves the return of Ladybug…"

Nooroo's eyes widened in surprise,"What? When did he even learn that you had returned as a miraculous? We haven't done anything yet, and only the heroes so far have heard of you. I didn't think they would reveal you yet to the public…"

She sighed and shook her head,"They didn't, sweetie… that's one of the reasons that I have a grudge against him now… He's- he's…"

She stayed quiet for a moment, before she whispered the words. But Nooroo still heard her.

"Adrien is Chat Noir…"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

Nooroo's jaw should have been unhinged with how low it was going. "Adrien Agreste? C-chat Noir? What?!"

Marinette sighed,"Le Paon already knows as well. She's very thorough in her research. She had found out his identity within moments of me being in America. We also already know the identities of the other heros as well…"

Nooroo flew up to her face in shock,"Yeah but- _What?!_ If you know who they are, then- why not just-?"

Marinette nodded,"I know, Nooroo. I don't plan on using this information against them, however. It feels wrong, using it as blackmail, and going to them as civilians to take their miraculouses. I also would never hold onto their loved ones, as some trade off. Paon just doesn't care to do the work herself, and is traditional, with having the butterfly miraculous be used to steal them. She believes in the peacock leading in the sidelines."

Nooroo sighed and rubbed his head as he flew back into his bowl of berries,"Why does it have to be so complicated?..."

Marinette smiled and reached over, to rub her Kwamis' swirl on top of his head,"There there sweetie. Thank you so much for caring for me… I promise, in the end, everything will work out just fine. I promise…"

Nooroo smiled up to her, and let his eyes drift closed, before falling asleep. Marinette grabbed a small cloth piece on the desk, and draped it over the kwami, to keep him staying warm.

She would make sure, that in the end, he would be happy. Now, and forever…

* * *

 **Yay! Done! And yes, Marinette was making the Kwami clothed in that last part.**

 **Okay, a little something for upcoming chapters though, remember how Hawkmoth had ripped out her earrings? Well, normally, with time they would heal, but Marinettes ears had been ripped into a small line on the lobe, and they can't heal it. I know, sad, but it's needed.**

 **Also, remember that one night in the previous chapters, when Marinette and Adrien were at dinner? How Adrien had to watch Marinette for her to actually eat? Yeah… There will be a few trigger warnings in the future for depression, and eating disorders.**

 **Sorry to do this to her, but it's needed. Don't worry, no one will die(probably. IDK. I don't plan on killing anyone).**


End file.
